eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Lady
|year= 1977 |position= 6th |points=71 |previous=Djambo, Djambo |next=Vivre }} Swiss Lady was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by the Pepe Leinhard Band. It was written by Peter Reber, and incorporated the use of an alphorn in the music. It was performed 12th on the night following Israel and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 71 points. Lyrics German= Sie war ziemlich schlank, sie war gertenschlank Und manchmal nahm er sie aus seinem Schrank Da machte er Musik und legte zärtlich die Hand um sie Er spielte Rock 'n' Roll, er spielte Dixieland Und war bekannt als die One-Man-Mountain-Band Er sagte: "durch sie allein ist die Welt voll Musik" "Sie gibt mir alles und vergisst mich nie" Sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Der kann mich sicher versteh'n Ja, sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Weiß, so ein Alphorn klingt so schön Ja-u-u-uh Ja-u-u-uh A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Wenn er nach Hause kam, nahm er sie in den Arm Wo er sie liebevoll auseinander nahm Doch vorher spielte er noch mal im Dixie-Stil Und sind in tiefer Nacht die Leute aufgewacht Und haben sich beschwert, dann hat er nur gelacht Er sagte: "ich lad' euch ein und wir feiern ein Fest" "Weil meine Lady noch nicht schlafen will" Sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Der kann mich sicher versteh'n Ja, sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Weiß, so ein Alphorn klingt so schön Ja-u-u-uh Ja-u-u-uh A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Der kann mich sicher versteh'n Ja, sie ist meine Swiss Lady Und ich - ein Mann aus den Bergen Und wer sie einmal gehört hat Weiß, so ein Alphorn klingt so schön |-| Translation= She was rather slim, she was slim like a twig And sometimes he took her out of his closet There he played music and put his hand tenderly around her He played rock 'n' roll, he played Dixieland And was known as the One-Man-Mountain-Band He said: "only thanks to her is the world full of music" "She gives me everything and doesn't forget me" She's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Will understand me for sure Yes, she's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Knows such an alphorn sounds so beautiful Yahoo-oo-ooh Yahoo-oo-ooh A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh.. When he came home, he took her by the arm Where he lovingly put her to pieces But before that, he played one time in Dixie style again And in the deep of the night, when the people have woken up And complained, then he just laughed He said: "I'm inviting you and let's celebrate" "Because my lady doesn't want to sleep yet" She's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Will understand me for sure Yes, she's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Knows such an alphorn sounds so beautiful Yahoo-oo-ooh Yahoo-oo-ooh A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... Swiss Lady A-uh... She's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Will understand me for sure Yes, she's my Swiss lady And I - a man from the mountains And who has ever heard her Knows such an alphorn sounds so beautiful Trivia *Dixieland - a style of jazz that was born in New Orleans at the start of the 20th century, and spread to Chicago and New York by New Orleans bands in the 1910s. *Alphorn - a wind instrument, consisting of a natural wooden horn of conical bore, having a cup-shaped mouthpiece, used by mountaineers in Switzerland and elsewhere. Videos Category:Switzerland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Category:20th Century Eurovision